


One Last Shot

by J (j_writes)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just do this job, Rydell, and then you're out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Shot

Dan fucked a girl in a hotel room while he waited for his target to arrive.

 _His plane gets in at 11:55,_ the guy said, and when it showed up Dan was waiting, out on the sidewalk, gun hidden in the folds of his jacket. _Just this one job,_ the guy told him. _One shot, and we'll be even._

He'd been so stupid, so unimaginably stupid, to get mixed up in this, and he cursed his luck as he stood there in the shadows and watched his mark wait for a cab. He was going to be someone, back home, had just gotten an internship at a tv station, and then this came along, this inevitable craziness that he knew would catch up with him someday. _Just do this job, Rydell, and then you're out._ But you're never out, not really, and that's what he was thinking as he raised the gun and fired.

The man was dead before he hit the ground, and by the time anyone thought to look around for the shooter, Dan was long gone.

He boarded a plane and watched the ocean roll by beneath him as he tried not to remember the dull mailsack thud the man's body had made as it hit the pavement.

His cell phone rang as soon as he got off the plane, and when he answered, the guy on the other end told him he'd done a good job, he was done, and he'd never hear from them again. _Just remember,_ the guy told him before hanging up, _you've never been to Spain._


End file.
